


【黑桃KQ】王的诞辰

by mshr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshr/pseuds/mshr
Summary: 今天是国王的诞辰，他要找他的皇后庆祝。





	【黑桃KQ】王的诞辰

**Author's Note:**

> 2015-09-21旧物  
> 观看三思

King阿尔弗雷德在硕大的黑桃王宫里穿行着，穿行着，穿过会议室，穿过行政厅。

清晨的阳光是寡淡的，清清薄薄透过毫无杂质的窗户撒进办公桌。在阿尔弗雷德眼里这里有些无聊，但在清晨的这里醒来，往往他的黑桃Queen会在他熬夜看完所有需要批阅的奏折睡着后给他披上了一件外套，温柔体贴。他明明知道的，但却没有睁开眼。

今天是King的生日，皇后喜欢在这一天藏起来，然后把自己作为送给King的礼物。所以必须要找到他。

穿过长廊，走上瞭望台。

已是正午，阳光明媚但不刺眼，只柔和地铺满能抵达的地方。King想起来，在那个盛大的日子里，举国欢庆。五彩斑斓的气球飞升到天际，他们在万人之上的至高点相吻，恍若无人。国民为有了能够体恤他们的皇后和有能力带给他们富饶的国王而欢呼，而他们则为找到了彼此的唯一而满足。那天是King登基的日子，也同样是他的生日。

走下台阶，来到厨房。

厨房是整个王宫里最新的地方，因为隔三差五就需要被重建。而导致这一切的是他可爱的Queen，Queen很聪明，学什么都很快，却永远钻研不透一本菜谱。也许他最拿手的是司康饼，然而Queen却一直致力于研发各种奇怪的味道，每次烤出来了一批司康饼，第一个尝到的总是King。这些饼看起来就像是一块块焦炭，事实上更引人入胜的是它的味道。 他

明明知道的，却能够做到微笑着吃掉盘子里的饼。还好今天的厨房安然无恙。

离开宴会厅，走进侧殿。

这里是Queen的寝室，然而登基后Queen不会经常来了，谁让King的寝室里有一张更舒服的双人床呢。看起来没什么人来的房间一尘不染，但King知道他有时会过来，他是个怀旧的人。King小时候是由Queen养大的，这里摆放着不少曾经的物品，包括那些玩具士兵，是Queen亲手做给他的，后来King登基后把这些放在了这里，所以变成了他们共同的回忆。King随手捏了个小精灵玩偶，想象着Queen描绘的，真实的精灵。对，Queen似乎能看到妖精小姐们。虽然King不怎么承认，但Queen在有一次生日送给他一只King看不见的独角兽 。绳子浮在空中简直不像假的，他明明知道，却总是恶趣味地吐槽Queen有妄想症。他忽然想去看看那只独角兽。

穿越过道，来到一个专属的房间。

这里看上去什么生物也没有，King知道这是独角兽的房间。娇羞的Queen递给他一卷会漂浮的绳子就跑开了，后来才和他一起为独角兽准备了舒适的房间。听Queen说，独角兽的眼睛是天蓝色的，和他的眼睛一样。午后的斜阳懒懒地打在房间里，King想着独角兽是不是有些不安，因为它曾经的主人还没被自己找到。他明明知道自己一点也看不见独角兽的踪迹的。

拐过转角，来到阳台。

阳台是Queen喜欢去的地方之一，Queen喜欢在下午品尝下午茶，这是一天的享受。每当这时，King都会讲讲一天的趣事，而Queen会做一个聆听者，时不时会反驳一两句，或是一针见血地指出问题所在。他明明知道，Queen的红茶很好喝，闻起来都是那么的沁人心脾，却总是坚持着自己时常喝的咖啡。上好的瓷杯透着凉意。太阳在下落，King突然想到，也许Queen没有用魔法把自己藏起来，Queen在他有一年生日受了伤，也许会在同样的日子离复发。

跑过小道，迈进花园。King停住了。

花园是经过精心布置的，里面种满了他们最喜欢的玫瑰，Queen是最爱来这里给花儿浇水的。他们也喜欢在一旁的秋千上荡着，风在耳边拂过，像呢喃的细语。King想象着。

他忽然觉得有些冷，他睁开眼，太阳已经要接触到地平线了，他甚至可以看到太阳在移动。碰到地平线的太阳像触碰到了某种禁忌，似乎一瞬间被放大，颜色也变成了暗沉的深红。满园的玫瑰被照成了血色残红，张牙舞爪的枝桠好像要朝他扑来。风失去了明媚的温度，显得有些凛冽。King有些措手不及，他深深打了个冷颤。急速暗下去的天幕给一直隐瞒的真相残忍地撕开了一角。没有Queen的外套让他暖和些，没有收到Queen的生日礼物，没有吃到Queen的司康饼，也没有闻到Queen泡的茶香。没有Queen。他明明知道……知道什么？King突然惊恐起来。远处的钟楼正在敲响，一声一声就像打在他的身上，像是安抚亡者的丧钟，一声声，悠远传向黑桃王国的角落，把他从幻想中扯回来。King跪坐在地上，有些不自觉地颤抖着，他宁愿打在他身上的是那天被Queen挡去的攻击。【亚瑟，亚瑟·柯克兰】无助的呼唤着什么，吼声压抑成轻呼，被钟声掩盖。他的Queen，他的Arthur·Kirkland。

他爬着，连滚带爬地来到一棵大树下，谁也不知道雄才伟略的阿尔弗雷德大帝有这么狼狈的时候。

他抱紧怀里的衣服，像一个孤独的孩子渴求一丝慰藉。不是一个捉迷藏，也没有什么旧疾复发，亚瑟采用了一个更决绝的方式。

钟声停了，却仍然回荡在阿尔弗雷德的心里。他明明知道的。


End file.
